


crescents and softs

by haviela



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haviela/pseuds/haviela
Summary: A sunday night with his friends. That wouldn't hurt right?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	crescents and softs

**Author's Note:**

> 📌contains typos and grammatical errors  
> 📌and a very confusing way of narrating, sorryㅜㅜ

A sunday night with his friends. That wouldn't hurt right? 

Jisung contemplates, he's not really in the mood to go out. The hell week had just passed and all he wants is a nice day with his coffee and lay in his bed all day. But all of his plans will just be ruined by a message from his friend Changbin, inviting him to a party together with his other friends.

Jisung groans, sighing in defeat as he texted Changbin back a nice 'ill go.' and after that, he tossed his phone at the night stand. 

(I. Just. Want. A. Rest.)

__

Hours later, Jisung finds himself seating at the back of Changbin's car, together with his friends. Ready to drive off to their location. 

“It's actually a miracle that you're here” Jeongin, one of his friends, starts a conversation with Jisung. Maybe he noticed that Jisung is already dozing off to sleep. “What do you mean,” he rolls his eyes. “I always end up here in this car every time Changbin invites me, even if its against my will,” he scoffs. 

“So you don't want to be here?” Seungmin interrupts, maybe giving Changbin an idea as he laughs after the statement. “Should we send Jisung out my car?” And that is Changbin's idea. The two started cackling to what Changbin had just  
said. "That's not very nice of you Changbin," Jisung bites back. Changbin takes a look at the rare view mirror only to laugh by Jisung's reaction. He's not really in the mood to joke and laugh with his friends, since they are the reason why he's most likely obliged to go to that party. 

“So guys and girls for tonight?” Changbin asks. Jisung doesn't bother to answer since he doesn't want to be here, in the first place. Seungmin tries to pinch his side “No girls and boys, just us, chillin,” Jisung might need to hug Seungmin later for the statement, having a very beautiful sight of his friends doing dumb things instead of seeing them flirt with some other guys or girls, which is disgusting.

For now, he lets his mind be peaceful from thoughts and some things, enjoying the company his friends had given him.

And here they are.

The place is pretty good, although Jisung is not surprised anymore. It's always like this when Changbin is the one who invites them, always fancy and mind-blowing. Mostly, he just enjoys the free drinks here, and some talk with random dudes or girls when he's in the mood. 

The furnitures are well placed, the things are well organized. And the drinks are surely the best. 

But he's not really in the mood, how many times do we need to mention that, so he takes light drinks with small amount, just to make sure that he wouldn't be drunk.

Half an hour had passed but he still doesn't find anything entertaining here, besides the things that his friends does, like dancing like an idiot. Nothing big. Just a small talk with his two other friends who arrived minutes after they did. Chan and Hyunjin. They're from the same place. 

Another thing that he learned in staying here for an hour is that Changbin was really a close friend to the party holder, the guy named Wooyoung. They're from the same school, and were very good friends back then. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Changbin and the two of his friends are already hooking up with some other dudes, which is really disgusting, really.

He decides to walk out of the house, not contented by just going on a corner because it's hella hot inside, and half of the people there are just making out. At least he'll get some fresh air outside. And a free marathon of stars glistening and splattered in the night sky.

Sure, here is really peaceful. Except.

He hears a faint shout or scream, he can't figure out, given the distance that they have. He decides to just ignore it, but it happens again, much louder. And it's obviously clear that something's happening at the other side or other corner. He can't figure out.

He doesn't mean to intrude but there's something about the voice, much like he's disgusted or scared? 

He doesn't know so he tries to circle a corner. And there, he finds a guy being dragged. Well not really drag, more like grab. The face of the guy who's being grabbed is clearly scene from Jisung's perspective. And it seems like he's not from the party, he wears a simple outfit, with a small backpack, paired with some cute glasses. (What?)

It's obvious that there's something happening there, which is not good. So Jisung stays.

The drunk guy grabs the guy's arms again after letting it go for a second. The other guy looks like he's startled with the sudden touch, and tries to wiggle out of the drunk guys' touch. But the drunk guy didn't make any changes, still holding firmly on the guys arms.

That sets an alarm to Jisung.

Not wasting any second, Jisung immediately walked to where the two guys are. Fast to grab the other guys' arm from the drunk man. Now that he can see the man's face clearly, he can notice the slight dismay in his face. (You have the guts to make that face? Fucking bastard.)

“I don't know what's exactly happening here, but based on what I've observed, man you need to go home,” he squints at the drunk guy, he noticed that his hold on the cute guy's arms is a bit hard so he softens it. He noticed that the guy has a built, compared to his face, which is soft but not soft at the same time.

He was startled by a whine, followed by the drunk guy laying down the ground slamming his hands on his knees. “I just need help! Just help!” he cries, Jisung is still shocked, not really processing what had just happened.(Okay?—)

“Actually,” the cute guy spoke up.(Honey sweet, not surprised anymore). But wait— what actually? “He was asking for my help to call his friends,” he trails off.

(Awts gege). Cold runs through Jisung's body, embarrassed by what's happening right now. Despite that, he walks to the drunk guy and help him stand up. “Really? I thought — you needed help,” Jisung explains shortly, afraid that if he talks again, he might embarrass his self more.

The guy's response was a chuckle, and Jisung needs to take a quick look on him just to make sure. And yes, it was him. His eyes become crescent for a moment while his mouth forms into a smile.

(God, the universe is here in front of me. Mesmerizing. Astonishing.)

“Can you help him though? I don't think i can help him,” the cute guy informed him. The problem is calling his friends right? “Please,” the guy whales. 

And Jisung thinks that maybe it doesn't help. It doesn't help that the drunk guy is putting his weight on Jisung's shoulder. Maybe it doesn't help because he's actually pretty tall.

“Yeah, i think i can,” he answered, fishing out his phone from his pockets, ready to dial an unknown number. He was interrupted by a sudden shout “SOOBIN-AH!!” and their attention was swayed to where the voice is coming from. The drunk guys' head lits up, Soobin, he guessed.

“There they are!” Soobin runs to where his friends are. Jisung releases a breath he doesn't know he's holding. The cute guy seems to notice it as he slightly laughed. They shared a glance and looked back to where Soobin and his friends are. 

“Hi!, I'm really sorry if Soobin had become a burden.” he offered as an apologetic smile. I just nodded.(Just a bit burden.)

Soon, the group of boys where heading to the parking lot of the house. Leaving him and the other one.

(Deep breath.)

“Im really sorry, i didn't mean to intrude a while ago,” and now, he's the one to offer an apologetic smile. “I told you, it's fine,” he smiled back. 

Seconds had passed and nothing seems to open their mouth, so Jisung plan to, but the first that comes out of his mouth was,

“You're — you're really pretty,” he wants to punch his mouth for stuttering. He was thinking that he had ruined anything when the guy only looks at him, but then a smile cracks from the boy's lips as his face lightened “Yeah, and?,” the words must be sarcastic, but the smile on his face gives it all “May i know your name?” he asked, bravely. He can't be embarrass now, it's too late for that.

“It's Minho,” he smiles again. Okay. Minho. 

“Well, I'm Jisung, nice meeting you,” Minho nods.

Again a beat passes but no ones talking again, though Jisung want to ask for something, but he doesn't want to because it'll be a little fast for that thing. He doesn't want to make Minho feel uncomfortable, but he doesn't have any other way to get his number either. He's not sure if they'll meet again somewhere. Still he doesn't want to take down this chance.

“Do you want my number?” Minho had offered, and maybe Jisung is a bit startled. Did Minho really asked him that? “Well — uh,” it seems like he can't think of any words at the moment, tongue tied.

“Well of course, yes,” Jisung answered, honestly.

“Yeah,” Minho shifts his feet “Well uh, i don't have my phone and i don't memorize my number,” Oh.(Oh.)

Jisung tries his best to look like okay though, not wanting to make Minho feel that he did something wrong.

“That's the reason why i can't help the guy,” Minho continues. That make sense.

“Yeah, that's okay though, it's fine,” Jisung offers a smile. Just to make Minho feel better, if he's not. “It's not okay for me though,” he takes a breath. What did he just say?!

Minho seems to sigh in defeat “I guess I'll see you around?” and Jisung feels fear and dismay covered his entire soul. No number for tonight, just a pretty smile, and a pretty name. “That's right, I guess,” Jisung tries to smile, but can't help but to look at the ground. “I'll see you, — like somewhere around here, if that's gonna happen,” followed by a laugh from the both of them.

“And if that happens.....” Minho trails, leaving Jisung anticipating. “Maybe i could give you my number,” Minho reveals a cute smile again, as laughter bubbles up Jisung's chest. He found a way, a hope. “That would be great,” he laughs again.

“Yeah, so I'll get going now, it's pretty late,” Minho informs and that snapped Jisung out, It's pretty late.

“Yeah, take care,” Jisung offers a smile.

Soon Minho is walking, far from the house, leaving Jisung there. 

He stares up at the sky, thanking the universe for he doesn't why. Then a thought slips through his mind. I could have given him my number.

Fuck. He can just give Minho his number right? That wouldn't be so straight forward right? (Dumb fucking alien.)

He went back inside the house, only to find out that Changbin and the other guys are already in the car waiting for him.

Half of them wasted.

“Where have you been?” Changbin asks. But he's not really convinced that he should answer that question. For now.

A smile was plastered on his face, all the entire ride. He reminds his self to say thank you to his friends, and maybe a treat?

(No treat would be pretty big.

I'll treat them as soon as i get Minho's number.

That's pretty okay. Much better.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you kkkkkk i tried to put some parenthesis ‘( )’ so that you can tell what jisung's thoughts are.


End file.
